


Minor Burns

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game(s), Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: After a mishap in the lab, it seems Jack’s pride may have taken more damage than anything. What starts as a quick rinse in the chemical safety shower turns into a drawn-out sulking session. But, as he always is, Edward is there to be the voice of reason.





	

It had been a little over an hour since the explosion in Jack's lab. Since they'd heard the thuds of Edward's loud, hasty footsteps ascending the stairs to check on him. Since an angry mother and a confused sister poked their heads in to see what all the racket was about. Since the clamour of angry yelling and the scent of smoke and the hissing of the fire extinguisher had filled the house.

It had been a little over an hour since the chaos had dissipated.

But, in turn, it had also been a little over an hour since Jack had squirreled himself away in the safety shower. It started out as it was intended to; to rinse any harmful substances  away, and to ease the burns he'd sustained. Edward had lost count of how many times he'd heard the water running inside as he attempted to clean up some of the mess; and each time he heard Jack pull the lever, the more convinced he was that it had turned into nothing more than a glorified sulking session.

The first time he peeked behind the plastic curtain, he found the scientist still fully dressed, positively drenched, and his head hung in shame. Edward called his name, and was met with a low, tremulous _'don't worry about me.'_

Perhaps it would be best to give him a bit longer. So, against his better judgement, he let the man be.

A short while had passed, and he thought to try again. This time, Jack had finally peeled himself out of that soot-ridden lab coat; it lay at his feet near the drain, a crumpled, waterlogged mess. Not unlike the scientist himself, whose position had barely shifted since the last time. Again, the guard called to his boss, and again, he was met with quiet dismissal.

Much to his frustration, a third attempt was met in a similar fashion.

He'd be damned if the fourth would fail.

Heavy feet carried him up to the third floor, where he made his way into Jack's room and retrieved his bath robe and house slippers.  He gently closed the door behind himself and made his way back to the lab, where the sound of running water greeted his ears once more. He couldn't resist a small sigh and a roll of the eyes. As his feet reached the landing, he drew closer to the stall, and listened for the water to stop running.

"I'm comin' in." He announced, sliding the curtain aside. His gaze fell upon Jack's crumpled figure, huddled in the corner of the stall, hugging his knees and hiding his face. He wondered if he'd even heard him. "Jack."

Finally, the soggy one looked up at his bodyguard, revealing the red, irritated skin on his cheeks and his chin and his forehead, and the clear border of pale where his goggles had been to protect his eyes.

" _Looks_ aboutlike a _mean sunburn_." Edward spoke.

"It certainly _feels_ the part. Though, all things considered, I'm lucky that's _all_ I got." Jack huffed in defeat. "It would probably be wise to see if  we have any aloe to put on it."

"Yeah, well... you won't find much of _anything_ if ya' don't wrap up this pity party." Edward extended his hand to help him up. "C'mon."

Jack's eyes darted about nervously; he seemed reluctant to move from his spot. Embarrassed, perhaps, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was on account of his failure, or if it was on account of his conduct after the mishap. He felt ridiculous in retrospect, though that was nothing too far from the ordinary; the majority of his meltdowns felt more like temper tantrums in hindsight. But, as the saying went, hindsight is 20/20, and it was a nasty habit that he was willing to admit needed some changing.

"You've been sulkin' in here so long I think the serum might be wearin' off." Edward's voice chimed, cutting through the fog in Jack's mind.

"What?!"

"Your _hands_." Edward teased gently.

Panicked, the scientist looked down at his pruned digits, but quickly shot his guard a glare when he realized he was merely poking fun at him. "You're _terrible_ , Edward."

And perhaps he was, but Edward was certainly pleased enough with himself and the reaction he got.  He loved yanking his boss' chain a bit, and though Jack would never admit it without a fair amount of coaxing, he enjoyed it too. In its own strange way, it helped to ground him.

"C'mon." The guard reiterated, extending his hand just a bit further.

This time, Jack accepted, taking hold, and shifting his weight onto his feet.

" _Clammy_." Edward's face crinkled in displeasure at the cold, damp touch, but he quickly put himself back on track and offered Jack his robe. " _Here_. Just... throw your wet ones back in the shower for now and put this on. Don't need you gettin' sick on us."

He turned away, waiting patiently, and listened for some signal that it was okay to turn around.

Two articles of clothing fell back into the stall, each with a distinctive sloshing sound, and he heard Jack draw a sharp breath. "Lucifer's _balls_ , it's cold!"

"Says the weirdo who just spent over an hour under a cold shower. You're tellin' me it's only _now_ that you've got a chill?" Edward quipped, smirking at the inevitable grumbling of his boss, and making his way to the opposite corner of the room to retrieve a blanket. The same one he'd draped over Jack's shoulders so many times before when he'd found him asleep at his desk. He smiled at the thought.

So many mishaps and so many long nights; _but he'd never given up his hope of saving his father_. He glanced back, but immediately stopped himself as an embarrassed jolt ran up his spine at the sight of Jack's back and his soggy underwear. Perhaps the moment it took him to stifle back his laughter had given the man enough time to slip into the robe. "You decent yet?"

"Yes. _Thank_ you, Edward."

Edward turned to find him changed, his tired back pressed against the nearest wall and gradually sliding down it, into something reminiscent of a sitting position. Strange. Jack was usually more stubborn and combative after accidents like these; seldom was the occasion he was so amenable. And when he was...

"... you okay?" his voice took a warmer tone as he closed the distance between them, crouching down to drape warm fleece over Jack's lap. He remained in that position until Jack acknowledged the question, even if only with a pained smile.

"You know... all these years, and I _still_ can't decide if I _love_ or _hate_ that about you." Jack chuckled, the weakest traces of bitterness in his tone.

"What's _that_?"

"How you can read me like a book." He sighed.

"Well, then... sounds kinda' like you already know I can tell somethin's wrong, so..." Edward shifted his weight off of his feet and onto his bottom, shuffling a short distance back and resting against the pillar behind him. He drew a knee close to his chest, and rested his arms across it, leaning in attentively.  Jack raised an eyebrow, curious eyes trailing him in anticipation. " - _spill it_."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" he laughed nervously, his eyes dodging Edward's. 

"Whether you talk or not, I'm not leavin' 'til I'm sure you're alright."

"I know." Jack smiled ever so slightly, and for a fleeting instant, it was genuine. He cast his eyes to the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. It wasn't that he particularly _minded_ that Edward actually cared. It was more the fact that he was so terrible when it came down to actually _communicating_ his problems. It felt almost _otherworldly_ to actually have someone in his life who was willing to _listen_ ; someone who _wanted_ to listen. "You know... it's _strange_ , Edward..."

"Hm?"

"With Mother and Emogene, it's always been so different. In all my years, I'm not sure Mother's ever had the patience to be bothered with anyone's problems aside from her own. I never _could_ really talk to her... about much of _anything_ , really, and I suppose after so many years, I... stopped _even trying to_." Jack mused quietly. "Emogene's a little different; she's always been willing to lend an ear, but I have to come to her of my own volition. And as we both know, I'm not very good at _that_. I've spent so much of my life coping with things on my own that I... suppose I never really learned to _communicate_ in these situations."

Edward remained quiet, grown thoughtful, but allowed for him to finish speaking his peace. His blue eyes shone warmth and kindness; Jack found they made him feel almost unbearably shy if he looked back at them for too long. He was never entirely sure _why_ , though.

"And then _you_ came along and _screwed all that up_." he scoffed. "I've never been quite sure how to take, if I'm honest. It's not a _bad_ feeling, by _any_ means, I just... I can't even begin to collect my thoughts in a coherent manner, let alone express them."

"Guess it's a good thing you're not writin' some kinda' _thesis_ for me then, huh?"

"... _what_?"

"Listen, Jack, I _appreciate_ what you're sayin', but... I'm not expectin' ya' to lay your thoughts out like some kinda' essay. You don't have to worry about _composin_ ' yourself, just... _vent_. Whatever the hell comes to mind. Just... stop _overthinkin_ ' it." Edward chuckled. "What's the first thing you think of when I ask ya' _what's wrong_?"

"I thought I was _so damn close_ , Edward." Jack pondered it for a long moment; his face contorted in anguish and a mist greeted his tired eyes. "I was _so damn sure_ I almost had it."

"It's not your first setback, though. You've already jumped your share of hurdles."

"And for every step forward, it feels like I take three back." Jack grumbled. "For every ounce of success, there's always... _something_ waiting around the bend to _mess it up_."

"All this time, and ya' haven't given up yet. Why let it getcha' so down now?"

"And at what point am I going to finally get there? How many more failures do I have to endure? How many more times must I feel so gods-damned _inadequate_?"

"You're not _inadequate_ , Jack. This is the closest you've come -"

"Yes, you're _right_." Jack huffed. "And did you see what happened?! _It blew up IN MY FACE_."

Edward was relieved to see Jack's expression shift from one of sadness to one of irritation. It wasn't the first time they'd been in a predicament like this, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. He couldn't fight the smirk that tugged at his lips as he watched his boss begin to transition back into his usual state.

"And that wasn't bad _enough_ , apparently - _no_ , that would be too _simple_." With each word the haughty scientist uttered, his guard could feel his grin grow wider. "No, just to add insult to injury, now I look like a... a _damned lobster_!"

But the rising laughter in Edward's chest didn't escape his notice; his brow furrowed, and he glared daggers.

"And just _what exactly_ is _so damn funny_ all of the sudden, Edward?!"

"No, no, it's _not_ , it's just-" His guard raised a hand dismissively as he fought against his laughter. For the first time that evening, he could feel his eyes starting to skim about nervously and a warmth growing in his cheeks. Where to begin? His red cheeks? His brown eyes that hid beneath his thick eyelashes? His pouty mouth? His mess of dark hair? Or perhaps just the way those things all culminated in moments like these; when he wasn't slicked hair and tidy clothes and formalities. Moments like these, when he was simply a wonderfully relatable mess. "- _you're adorable_."

A strange sensation licked up Jack's spine, and he was certain it wasn't just his chill, though he was relieved he could brush it off as such. He felt his face grow warm, and hoped with every fiber of his being that it wasn't noticeable over the chemical burns that already marred his cheeks. It wasn't the first time in the last month that Edward had said such a thing, but it was most certainly no less shocking. Something Jack wasn't used to hearing, but just like Edward's openness and willingness to listen to him talk and theorize and complain, it was something he couldn't say he _disliked_. 

He wondered, when was the last time he'd been complimented in such a manner? It must have been at _least_ a lifetime ago. Back when he was still... _normal_.

The longer the silence hung over them, the more anxious Edward grew. The longer Jack pondered his thoughts, the more Edward wondered if he'd messed up. Who was he kidding? Of _course_ he had. What was he _thinking_ , calling Jack - no, calling _his boss_ \- _adorable_ of all things? It was _unprofessional_. It was _out of line_. And it _wasn't the first time it'd happened_. 

Perhaps he was getting too close; getting too comfortable. But he couldn't deny he greatly enjoyed Jack's company, and he wasn't just _attempting flattery_ when he'd said those choice words. In fact, he'd found it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist drawing closer and _kissing that dumbfounded look right off of his_ -

_**Oh shit.** _

It hit Edward like a ton of bricks. How had he not realized it sooner?

But just as quickly as he'd felt the jolt of realization that he'd developed a silly crush on the man sitting opposite him, it fled. He didn't ask why, or when, or how. He'd accepted the new knowledge for what it was;  it had been fostered enough to get to the point that it had, so what good would it do to question it?

Best to leave it at that - at least for the time being. He turned his attention back to his boss, fearful the silence had lingered too long.

Rare was the occasion that he couldn't get a clear reading from Jack's face and body language, and the longer he tried, the more Edward felt his stomach knot up. The longer he tried, and the longer the silence weighed on them, the more anxious he felt.

"Sorry." He breathed quietly, lowering his eyes. "I should probably just shut up."

Jack wasn't surprised to see the smile fading from Edward's face, and guilt setting in. It was something he always did when he felt he'd overstepped his bounds, or spoken out of line.

"N-no, it's... it's _alright_." Jack comforted. "There's no need for an apology."

The scientist was surprised at himself; at how quickly and easily those words rolled off his tongue. It should have been nearly _unpalatable_. From anyone else, those words would feel almost _patronizing_ , yet hearing Edward speak them was so different. _Nice_ , even. Human. _Normal_. 

He felt warmth seeping into his cheeks as their eyes met for a moment, and he lowered his head bashfully; though not before Edward caught sight of the sheepish smile that he was trying to hide.

The clenching in the guard's chest had eased to a much more pleasant fluttering sensation, and put his heart at ease. He reclined further, breathing a small sigh of relief, the bemused little smile still stretched across his features. The clouds in his mind had begun to dissipate, and freed his captive tongue.

"Ya' feel any better?" He asked; an attempt to steer the conversation back to a more comfortable topic.

"Somewhat, yes." Jack laughed. It was a pleasing sound. "My face is _really_ beginning to hurt, though."

"Can't say I envy you right now."

"I'm just relieved I had the goggles on."

"Yeah. Coulda' really done some damage otherwise." Edward mulled, studying the ring around Jack's eyes in mild amusement.

"It... didn't singe any hairs did it?" Mild panic rose in the scientist's voice.

"No." Edward chuckled. "You'll be fine."

"Ah, good."

"'Cept maybe that bruised ego of yours." The guard joked gently. "That's been known to mend itself all in due time, though."

He smirked as Jack's expression fell to a signature disapproving pout.

"Wait, where..." Edward furrowed his brow; as long as they'd been sitting there, how had it just caught his attention? "Jack - _where in the hell did your glasses go_?"


End file.
